degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-3575890-20131126084743
I finally caught up with Vampire Diaries! OMG! Firstly, am I the only one that feels for Amara and Silas? I mean as shitty of a person as Silas was, Amara was the only person he loved. All he wanted was to be reunited with her on the other side and now they are apart for all eternity. It's kind of sad really. But on the other hand, I cannot express my joy enough over Bonnie's resurrection! As soon as Amara stabbed herself, I thought all hope was lost for getting Bonnie back and I was ready to bawl, but then Damon showed just at the right moment. Of course I feel terrible for Bonnie in that now every soul of the deceased supernatural must pass through her to the other side, but it has to be better than being stuck in limbo, right? My poor girl just can never catch a goddamn break. When Katherine threw herself from the clock tower (much to my horror) and then Stefan swooped in and caught her just in the nick of time, I had never been more convinced that the two of them are meant to be together. I love how everyone keeps harping about how Elena is supposedly Stefan's destined doppelgänger soul mate when it is CLEARLY Katherine. As much as Stefan likes to believe Elena is his predestined soulmate, it is not the case. The doppelgänger that Stefan is fated to be with is Katherine. It has always been Katherine. Fate led Stefan to Katherine first. It is why they were born closely together and why Katherine became a vampire so she could live long enough to cross paths with her predestined soul mate. If fate wanted Stefan and Elena together, Elena would not have fallen in love with Damon. Period. Now perhaps there is a Paul Wesley doppelgänger out there for her somewhere from her own time span (god, let's hope not!) but Stefan is not hers. He is Katherine's. I am loving the gradual bonding between Katherine and Nadia. After how devastated Katherine had been when her baby was forcibly taken from her, it is so satisfying to see her reunited with her daughter again. Even if she plays it off like she wants nothing to do with Nadia, she cannot deny that she feels for that girl. She LOVES her. She has from the moment she birthed her. Caroline is honestly such an enormous hypocrite. She had feelings for Klaus, who has committed unfathomable evils far out of Damon-at-his-very-worst's league, she dated Tyler who was an abusive asshole in the beginning, much like Damon was, and she's rooting for Elena to be with Stefan, who's track sheet is sure as shit a hell of a lot bloodier than Damon's. Now don't get me wrong. I understand why Caroline detests Damon, but I am so sick of her wispy-washy judgmental bullshit. Yes, Jesse's death was unfortunate, but what did she expect Elena to do? Stand idly by and let Jesse kill her boyfriend right before her eyes? Elena did what she HAD to do. And whether Caroline likes it or not, Damon has repented for his shitty actions a thousand times over. He took a werewolf bite in Caroline's place, he's countlessly put his life on the line to save her and her friends from mortal peril, and if I'm not mistaken, isn't he the reason Bonnie is alive right now? 'Cause if he hadn't shown up just in time to give Amara his blood, thus keeping her alive longer and buying Tessa extra time to perform the spell, it would not have worked. So Caroline can kindly swerve. Last but not least, I am SO excited for where Damon's storyline is going. The fact that the trauma he suffered from being experimented on so many decades ago was probably what caused him to shut off his humanity in the first place rendering him the soulless monster he was in early season one just...BLEW MY MIND! And now that he's in Dr. Creepy's clutches again, it's so clear he's going to be worked on in exactly the same way as Jesse had been. He'll probably flip his switch again and become the primary villain of this season. No doubt that this is going to fuck up my beautiful OTP ten times over, but it's also all about to come completely full circle. Damon will yet again be a villain and Elena will yet again be the one to pull him from the darkness. I can't with how angsty my OTP is. I am so impressed with where the season is going. It's already an immediate improvement over the last. Everything is coming full circle -- Stefan and Katherine are rebonding, Katherine is at long last reunited with her flesh and blood, Bonnie and Jeremy are finally able to be together after torturous months of being dimensions apart, and now Damon's whole life, along with the progression of his character over these last five seasons is about to be turned completely upside down.